mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Derazio
Tony Derazio is a character in Mafia III. History Background Anthony "Tony" Derazio was born in the late 1920's as the son of Gianni Derazio, who ran a popular bar in the Southdowns district of New Bordeaux and that was associated with the Carillo Crime Family, giving free beverages for Carillo mobsters on Christmas and New Year and also organizing light bets in his bar. However, it seems that Gianni disliked Tony, who was described as a "genius weirdo". Tony was extremely intelligent, graduating from school to college and making a name for himself, though still having few friends and being very reserved. In 1952, Gianni had a suffusion and Tony was forced to abandon his studies temporarily in order to take care of the bar while Gianni recovered. By 1955, Tony was already in charge of his father's operations and his father was found murdered with his throat slit. It is said that Tony found out that his father was laundering money and making bad situations with their superiors, and that in order to tie up loose ends and better up the business, Tony murdered his father. With the Carillo crime family exterminated and the Marcano Crime Family in charge of New Bordeaux' underworld, Don Sal Marcano recruited Tony to his organization and as the years passed, he made Tony the bookkeeper of the family and his brother Lou's main lieutenant, running the accounts and ledges of the family and organizing Lou's political relationships. Tony resides in the top floor of the Royal Hotel and runs the Rackets in Downtown through his two lieutenants, Jimmy Cavar and Frankie Bernard. He also had an associate named Dominick oversee some of his businesses. Downfall and death In 1968, Lincoln Clay, on his quest to dismantle the Marcano crime family and dominate New Bordeaux' underworld, arrived in Downtown with the objective of taking Tony down and stealing his rackets. Lincoln effectively managed to damage Tony's two rackets and kill/recruit Cavar and Frankie, leaving Tony vulnerable and weak. Due to Lincoln's interference, Tony's underling Joe had begin to run his shop in an unprofessional and bad way, putting outdated products on the store and further weakening Tony's influence. Tony then visited Joe's shop, who was at the moment trying to round up some money in order to escape Tony's rage, but gets shot fatally by Tony as a punishment for his failures. Tony then retreated to his office at the Royal Hotel and surrounded himself with mobsters and guards, predicting Lincoln's attack. Lincoln nevertheless shot his way to Tony and confronted him in his office, fatally wounding him in the process. In his dying moments, Tony questioned Lincoln if he thought he actually knew how all of this would end, calling him an idiot for thinking so. He then told Lincoln to finish him once and for all, declaring that he would be replaced the morning after and that nobody would even notice. Lincoln then grabbed Tony by his suit and told him he was wrong, saying that "everyone will notice" before throwing Tony off the penthouse window, making Marcano's money man fall screaming to his death below. Family *Gianni Derazio (father, deceased) Appearances *Everyone Will Notice (killed) Trivia *Tony is one of the few characters of the game to use a Hartmann AT-40 in combat. *He was 40 when he died. Gallery Tony Derazio 2.png Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Marcano Crime Family Category:Lieutenant Category:Death